One type of vehicle suspension system which is becoming increasingly popular is the MacPherson strut suspension system. The MacPherson strut is an integral coil spring-shock absorber assembly which provides a lightweight, compact component of a vehicle suspension system. The MacPherson strut suspension system is disclosed in more detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,592 to E. S. MacPherson.
One of the problems associated with MacPherson strut assemblies is related to the replacement of a worn shock absorber unit. One solution to this problem is to manufacture the MacPherson strut assembly with a construction which permits the shock absorber unit to be readily removed and replaced with a new shock absorber. In this type of MacPherson strut assembly, the shock absorber unit is typically maintained within a cylindrical shroud by means of a threaded fastener attached to one end of the cylindrical shroud. However, one problem associated with the threaded fasteners is that each manufacturer typically designs its fastener such that a special tool configuration is required to remove the fastener from the associated shroud.
A solution to this problem has been presented by one company, Branick Manufacturing of Fargo, N. Dak., which markets a tool that can be utilized to remove the majority of threaded fasteners present on the market today. The tool includes a handle portion having a means for supporting a separate socket unit specifically designed to remove a particular fastener configuration. A plurality of individual sockets, each of which is designed to remove a particular fastener, are typically provided with the handle assembly.